New requits to Sodor
by Skrillexia
Summary: The fat controller enrolls 6 new engines and only 2 engines can get through to join the fat controller's railway, who will get through?


New recruits to Sodor

**Summary**: The fat controller enrols 6 new engines, they have to go through some tests to see what they can do and how much they can take and only 2 engines can go through and join the railway.

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines, also this is an introduction do Donald and Douglas.

It was a sunny day on the Island of Sodor, the engines were at Tidmouth sheds then the fat controller arrived with important news.

**Fat controller**: Today I am enrolling six new engines but only 2 of them can go through and join our railway.

The engines were pleased to hear that.

**Fat controller**: Also I may ask for your help in certain tests I will be giving the engines.

**Thomas**: Wow I hope I get chosen.

**Gordon**: *chuckles* I'm sure you will Thomas.

**Fat controller**: Now I'm going to meet the six engines, I will introduce the 2 engines who get through.

**All**: Yes sir.

The fat controller left.

**Henry**: I do hope these new engines are friendly.

**Laura**: We won't know till later.

Meanwhile the fat controller was at Knapford station, he waited for the new engines.

Soon the first engine puffed into the station, he looked just like Gordon but he had a dark blue livery with red stripes, he had a nameplate that read "Arnold" and the letters "LNER" on his tender, Arnold smiled nervously.

Then the second engine puffed in next to him, he looked like Henry but he had a black livery with green striped, he also had a nameplate that read "Reginald" and the number "65" on his tender, Reginald smiled grandly.

Next two twin engines puffed in they were medium sized they both had a black livery and nameplates that read "Donald" and "Douglas" and the numbers "9" and "10" on their tenders, the twins smiled.

Then the fifth engine puffed in, he was small like Percy but he had a dark green livery with red stripes, the engine didn't have a nameplate but he did have the number "12" on his side. He smiled nervously.

Then the last engine puffed in, he looked just like Thomas but he had a green livery like Henry, he had a nameplate on his side that read "Charlie" and the number "42" on his side. Charlie smiled.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Hello new engines, welcome to Sodor now as you know only 2 of you can stay and become a member of my railway.

The engines were excited.

**Fat controller**: First of all I need to know all your names, so can you tell me you names.

**Arnold**: Arnold sir.

**Reginald**: Reginald.

**Donald**: Donald

**Douglas**: Douglas.

**Fabio**: Bonjour monsieur, my name is Fabio.

**Charlie**: My name is Charlie.

**Fat controller**: It's a pleasure to meet you all, now to join my railway you must go through a few tests.

**Arnold**: Like what sir?

**Fat controller**: Well your first test is how much you can take.

**Reginald**: What do you mean?

**Fat controller**: I mean if an engine insults you will you take it.

**Donald**: Is it common on this railway?

**Fat controller**: Not really but it's just in case.

**Douglas**: Ok sir.

**Fat controller**: Ok I'll be back in a minute.

**Reginald**: Where are you going?

**Fat controller**: To get one of my engines.

The fat controller left.

A few minutes later the fat controller arrived at the sheds, Henry Laura, Rebecca Gordon Percy and Patrick were there.

**Henry**: Hello sir.

**Gordon**: How are things going?

**Fat controller**: Very well, I need an engine to help me.

**Patrick**: I'm sure Percy will.

**Percy**: Yes I will sir, what do I have to do?

**Fat controller**: I'll explain on the way.

The fat controller climbed into Percy's cab.

**Rebecca**: Good luck Percy.

**Percy**: Thanks Rebecca, I'll tell you about it when I come back.

**Gordon**: See you later.

Percy puffed out of the sheds.

Percy arrived at Knapford, there in front of him were 6 engines.

**Fat controller**: This is Percy he is one of my engines.

The engines smiled at Percy.

**Fat controller**: Percy is going to be helping in the first test.

Percy smiled.

**Fat controller**: Go on Percy.

Percy looked at the first engine, he thought hard.

**Percy**: You're a fat sausage!

Arnold began to cry.

Then he looked at Reginald.

**Percy**: Your nose looks like pinokio.

**Reginald**: At least I'm decent sized engine.

The fat controller was impressed.

Next Percy looked at the twins.

**Percy**: You're a pair of idiots.

**Donald**: Don't you be insulting us.

**Douglas**: You wouldn't want to mess with us.

The fat controller smiled.

Next Percy looked at Fabio.

**Percy**: You're a green goblin.

**Fabio**: Shut up little green engine.

The fat controller smiled.

Then Percy looked at Charlie.

**Percy**: And you're buffers are like bowling balls.

**Charlie**: They're perfectly normal for YOUR information.

The fat controller was impressed.

**Fat controller**: I have to admit you did pretty well Percy, you can go back to the sheds now.

**Percy**: Thank you sir, sorry about hurting your feelings everyone.

Then he puffed away.

**Fat controller**: Arnold I'm sorry, you're out.

**Arnold**: I understand sir, I hate it when people insult me.

**Fat controller**: I understand, now off you go.

Arnold smiled then puffed away.

**Fat controller**: Now only five of you remain, the next test is testing your friendliness.

**Fabio**: Sounds good monsieur.

The fat controller left again.

When he arrived at the sheds, Percy, Patrick, Gordon and Rebecca were there.

**Percy**: Hi sir.

**Gordon**: Who do you need?

**Fat controller**: Well this time I need two of you to come with me.

**Rebecca**: Shall we go Gordon?

**Gordon**: Sounds good, we'll go sir.

**Fat controller**: Good, just make sure Gordon you'll change into a human.

**Gordon**: Ok.

The fat controller climbed into Gordon's cab, and then Gordon puffed out of the sheds.

Gordon puffed up behind Reginald, then he snapped his fingers and changed into a human then he climbed onto the platform and walked down with the fat controller.

**Fat controller**: Ok guys, this is Gordon and Rebecca these are part of your test.

**Gordon**: So what do we need to do?

**Fat controller**: Just have a friendly conversation with them.

**Rebecca**: Sounds good.

**Fat controller**: Good, this is Reginald.

**Gordon**: Hello Reginald.

**Rebecca**: Hi.

Reginald sniffed and looked away.

The fat controller shook his head.

Then they walked over to the twins.

**Fat controller**: This is Donald and this is Douglas.

**Rebecca**: Hi Donald.

**Donald**: Hello Rebecca tis a pleasure to meet you.

**Rebecca**: You too.

**Gordon**: Hello Douglas.

**Douglas**: Hello Gordon, it's an honour to meet a famous engine.

Gordon blushed.

The fat controller was impressed.

Next they walked over to Fabio.

**Fat controller**: This is Fabio.

**Fabio**: Bonjour, it's a pleasure to meet you both.

**Rebecca**: Wow he's French.

**Gordon**: That's pretty cool.

**Fabio**: Merci, monsieur Gordon.

**Rebecca**: You're a nice colour too.

**Fabio**: Merci, Madame Rebecca.

Rebecca blushed.

The fat controller smiled.

Then they turned to Charlie.

**Fat controller**: And this is Charlie.

**Charlie**: Hello, nice to meet you both.

**Gordon**: Nice to meet you too.

Charlie smiled.

The fat controller was impressed, and then he walked over to Reginald.

**Fat controller**: I'm sorry Reginald but I can't have an engine that will ignore people.

**Reginald**: The indignity.

Then he puffed away.

**Gordon**: Man what a snob.

**Rebecca**: I'm glad he didn't join.

Gordon nodded.

**Fat controller**: Thank you guys you can go now.

**Gordon**: No problem sir.

**Rebecca**: Thanks sir.

Gordon snapped his fingers and changed into an engine.

The remaining engines were stunned.

Gordon winked, and then he puffed away.

**Fat controller**: Ok this is your final test, this is to determine your patience with trucks. Now my engines now that trucks on this railway are troublesome, so it's wise to have patience with them and keep them in order.

**Donald**: Dinne worry sir.

**Douglas**: We can handle trucks.

Fabio and Charlie gulped.

**Fat controller**: Ok, there are a line of trucks that are the most troublesome I want you work in pairs to try and move the trucks without losing your patience, Charlie and Fabio you first.

Charlie and Fabio gulped, Charlie coupled up to the front and Fabio at the back.

The trucks giggled in their silly way.

**Fat controller**: Ok off you go.

**Fabio**: C'mon trucks.

**Charlie**: C'mon.

The trucks giggled.

**Trucks**: Hold back, hold back.

**Fabio**: C'mon you silly petit things!

**Charles**: C'mon!

The fat controller blew his whistle.

**Fat controller**: Ok guys thank you, Donald and Douglas you're next.

Donald was coupled up to the front and Douglas at the back.

**Fat controller**: Ok guys off you go.

**Douglas**: C'mon trucks let's get to work.

**Donald**: Then you can have a long rest.

The trucks were pleased to hear that, they moved easily with Donald and Douglas.

The fat controller blew his whistle.

**Fat controller**: Ok guys thank you.

Donald and Douglas puffed back into their place.

**Fat controller**: Like I said before there can only be two engines who can join my railway, and those two engines are.

There was a pause, the engines waited for the answer.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Donald and Douglas.

Donald and Douglas were delighted.

**Fat controller**: Charles and Fabio you did very well to get this far but it was the last test that did you no good.

**Fabio**: We understand monsieur.

**Charles**: It's been a pleasure.

The fat controller smiled.

Then Charles and Fabio left.

**Fat controller**: Now Donald and Douglas I will take you to the sheds to meet the other engines.

**Douglas**: Can't wait sir.

The fat controller climbed into Douglas' cab then they both set off for the sheds.

When they arrived all the engines were there.

**Fat controller**: These are our new members of the railway, Donald and Douglas.

The engines whistled.

**Henry**: Welcome to Sodor.

**Gordon**: I hope you enjoy it here.

**Donald**: I think we'll love it here.

The engines whistled and so did Donald and Douglas, they were glad they got through and joined the fat controller's railway.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review =)**


End file.
